Extra Help
by Moosche
Summary: It's basically my take on the series if they included an extra character. It will turn to a romance. Because I can seem to write anything other than romance. A lot of spoilers for season 4 and minor ones for the other 3 seasons. Becker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

PREQUEL EPISODE 1

After the new team was interviewed and briefed, Lester was approached by the interviewer.

"How do feel about someone helping your head of security?" he asked.

"He doesn't need one." Lester argued.

"But it might help." The interviewer reminded. "The minister wants to have a stronger team."

"Fine." Lester couldn't argue against the minister. "Hold interviews for one."

"Alright." The interviewer nodded and headed back in the room to contact some people the minister had given him.

6 people had been interviewed when Lester decided to join in. He knew how Becker worked. He knew who the best person would be. They were busy taking a break, reviewing the files of the candidates. Lester frowned, taking an interest in one particular candidate. The only girl picked out. And she was next to be interviewed. The door opened to reveal the young girl. She had black hair that shined a dark blue with bright blue eyes and pale skin. She looked an average height. But she was in heels. She had combat boots, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Like the ones Becker wore.

The interviewer motioned for her to sit in front of them on the other side of the desk.

"Let's get started than shall we. Your name?" he asked.

"Rachel Elsie." She replied.

"It says here. You've been in the military since you've left school." Lester read off the file.

"Yes Sir. I didn't find anything that satisfied my taste in life. I wanted to be in the action. I'm an action girl." She smiled.

"What are your skills?" the interviewer asked.

"I'm good with computers. I'm more of a team leader, but I can easily sit in the sidelines. I'm good with guns and other weaponry. But I prefer guns. Much easier to handle in action. If they like me." She listed.

"_Good combination. She and Becker could make a good duo." _Lester thought.

"Why do you think you should get this job?" Lester asked.

"I have the necessary skills. I'm good under pressure." She smiled.

"Then take a look at this." The interviewer noted towards the laptop.

The other candidates weren't that confident when it came to this part. The two men showed her the video of the creature in the House of Commons. Her darted across the screen. Nervousness started to grow in her eyes. But not much. She fiddled with her hands on the table. She sat in silence. Not reacting in the scared way Jess Parker did, nor the blank way Matt did. She was in-between emotions. In-between believing and thinking it's faked.

"What do you think?" Lester asked.

"I'm not too sure. I know it's real. But I don't want to know it is." She replied, still staring at the screen.

"What would do in that position?" Lester carried on asking.

"I'd get everyone out and safe before blocking off any access. Then dealing with the beast. Sedating it before going any further. You can't just kill something like that. Not when you don't know what it's capable of." She frowned, turning her gaze to Lester.

"That's different." Lester mumbled, leaning back slightly. "Not even Becker would react that way."

"Thank you Rachel. We'll be in touch as soon as." The interviewer smiled.

"Thank you sirs." She nodded then got up and walked out.

Lester sat there, watching her go out. He glanced down at the other three candidates that they haven't talked to yet. The last man that came in before Rachel was perfect. Similar qualities. But he would've just shot the creature down. That's what made them different. But, Rachel seemed more professional with them. When she added the comment 'if they like me' at the end of her skills, it seemed that she has more of a childish personality. Just what Becker needs to bring him back down to Earth.

Rachel reminded him of Abby.

"We don't need these two. I found our assistant." Lester announced, taking her file.

"Ok. I'll inform the minister and the last three candidates and tell them there is no need to come." The interviewer shouted as Lester left the room.

"Miss Elsie!" Lester called, jogging up to her.

She turned around just as he got to her. "Is there something else?"

"No. it's just that we think you'll be good for the job." He explained.

"Really. Thank you. I thought I was just going to babble on and on like I usually do when I'm nervous. Like the time I went on one of these missions and I got lost and started talking to trees and I'm doing now aren't ?" she bit her lip.

"Yes." Lester nodded.

"I really need to sort it out." She mumbled.

"Well. Come back tomorrow and we'll get you settled in. Becker will be back tomorrow. He's who you're going to be working with most of the time." Lester informed her.

"Right. Becker. I'll try to remember by tomorrow. My brain tends to wipe itself clean overnight." She laughed. "I almost forgot where this place was this morning."

Lester smiled at her. "8 o'clock. Don't forget."

"8 o'clock. Got it." She smiled back and turned to leave.

"_She'll definitely be good in the field." _He thought.

**I understand if you may think that Rachel sounds like a Mary Sue, but I will try to change that. I had difficulty writing that bit and not make her sound perfect. So sorry if you don't like it. **

**I will try to write one every week so they kind of fall in line with the original episodes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prequel episode 2**

Rachel walked into the building of the ARC. Her new workplace. She felt a wave of nervousness sweep over her. She took a deep breath and strode in. she can look nervous when she seemed so confident in the interview.

"Wow." She breathed.

She thought that this place looked amazing. Even the inside was the same. She wandered the corridors for a while. Her heels clicking against the polished floor. She wore heels with everything. She managed to train herself by sprinting on the race track with them. But she's absolutely useless in flat shoes. She can walk, but she'll end up tripping over something, like the air.

She was too busy admiring the building when she walked slap bang into someone.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry." She blurted, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I could see your mind was elsewhere." He shrugged. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go."

She just nodded and let him past. She turned her head back to take in his appearance. Black jacket, black combats tucked into black boots. He had brown hair and brown eyes from what she gathered from her brief encounter. She turned and went back to her wandering. She walked through the sliding doors into the main room, where Jess sat at the computer. Jess heard the doors open and hopped off her chair and went to greet the newcomer.

"Hello. I'm Jess Parker. You must be Rachel." Jess held her hand out.

"Yes. I'm supposed to be meeting a Becker." Rachel frowned.

"He just left. Sorry. I think I might have offended him." Jess bit her lip.

"He didn't seem too annoyed or anything." Rachel shrugged. Jess seemed to calm down from her worrying a bit. "Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

"No. He just left." Jess shook her head. "Your outfit isn't very practical. Especially when you're going to be in the field a lot."

Rachel just shrugged. "I like it. No one told me about a dress code." Rachel wore a tight black t-shirt, leggings with knee high boots and a belt that had two pouches and a gun strapped to them. "I've worn a tight floor length dress with platform boots and still managed to run alright . . . until I tripped over a root."

"You've got to teach me how to run in heels like those." Jess played.

"Takes a while. But it gets easier." Rachel smiled.

The sliding doors opened once again, but neither girl took any notice. Too busy gushing over fashion ideas and giggling. Becker smiled at the two girls. He recognised the other from when she walked into him earlier, clearly taking in the image of the ARC. He quietly approached the giggling duo.

"I see you two are going to get along quite well." Becker announced.

Both girls jumped in fright. "Don't do that." Jess squealed. "And this is Rachel."

"You're going to be more used to frights like that. They only get worse." Becker warned, his playful attitude wiped.

"Ok." Rachel replied unsurely. She was confused with his changing emotions. "I've looked a Raptor in the face, then whacked it with a pipe. I think I'm kind of used to it."

Becker frowned at her. Surprised at the experience she's had already. "Really? Where did you encounter them?"

"One of those anomaly things opened up at a park somewhere years ago. About 5 years ago. It was going for my little sister. So I tried to chase it back." Rachel shrugged.

"You weren't scared?" Becker frowned.

"Nope." She shrugged.

Both Jess and Becker looked at her in shock. Rachel started to feel intimidated.

"Ok. I ran for my life, run straight into a tree and knocked myself out." She held her hands up.

Jess started giggling with her hand over her mouth. Becker just looked worriedly at Rachel.

"I'd better start showing you around before the new team leader shows up. Don't want you getting lost when he's around."

Becker put his hand in-between Rachel's shoulder blades and pushed her in one direction. She stumbled slightly, but regained her posture very quickly. Which Becker was impressed by. He thought that she would've fallen over in those heels.

* * *

**I didn't think I'd get a response that fast. **

**It quite shocked me. **

**I mean 4 reviews, 2 story alerts and 2 favourite stories! I haven't even had that much since I started. I know its quite sad. I get too excited over these things. I love to know what everyone thinks about them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Prequel episode 3

Becker and Rachel had almost finished with the tour, when they noticed Jess talking to Matt.

"Oh. Rachel. I forgot to give you this." Jess grabbed Rachel's arm and snapped a small band around it. "It's a wristband that read your skin so only you can use it. You use it to open doors in the ARC."

"Cool. I've always wanted one of these." Rachel commented, eyeing it up.

"You must be Matt Anderson." Becker turned his attention to the man watching the scene. The man just nodded. "Welcome to the ARC."

"Good to meet ya." Matt shook Becker's hand.

"Lester tells me you might have a problem" Becker frowned. Jess and Rachel looked at each other worriedly. This doesn't sound like it'll end well.

"We don't really have to get into this now. But as it happens, yeah, I think the security should be informed." **(I'm not sure what Matt says there.) **

"You're ex-army right?" Becker asked, glancing at Rachel and Jess.

"I just think the whole black thing is a bit conspicuous." Matt commented. Rachel just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Conspicuous?" she frowned.

"It promotes unity and gives my men authority in the field." Becker argued.

"Well I suspect the big guns will have the same effect." Matt added.

"The uniforms promote public confidence especially when weapons are involved. Trust me. I've been there." Rachel interrupted.

"Plus neither Professor Nick Cutter nor Danny Quinn had any problem with them." Becker added. They must be the two other team leaders.

"Well we can talk about this again can't we?" Matt ended the conversation. "Why don't you just show me around?"

"Course." Becker mumbled. "Let's start with the armoury. I'm yet to show Rachel that."

"Good luck. He's nice really." Jess whispered to Matt as Becker walked off. Matt smiled and joined Becker.

"I think I'm, going to need it more than Matt. If they keep bickering, I think I'll might just have to take a gun to both of them." Rachel said worriedly. "I think violence will be the answer for that."

Rachel looked behind her to see Becker and Matt waiting for her. Becker had his arms folded across his chest, looking very impatient. She sighed and strode towards the two men, waving to Jess as they turned the corner. She trailed behind the towering men. Rachel was almost as tall as Matt, but only as tall as Becker's shoulder. She stayed out of whatever they were talking about. It seemed to almost spark and argument since Becker's voice started to get louder. Rachel bit the corner of her lip. She'll whack their head together if they don't shut up.

**This one isn't that good. It didn't have much to go on by. It's much shorter than the other will be. Hopefully. **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. I appreciate it greatly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Prequel episode 4**

"_Sugar! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go to my friends last night!" _Rachel thought to herself as she ran down the corridors of the ARC. She was only a few minutes late. But she didn't think that this sort of organisation would tolerate it.

She skidded to a stop by Becker. Just in time for Matt to begin with the meeting. Becker just raised an eyebrow at her. She hated meetings. She gets bored really easily and tends to daydream a lot. Or she'll start swaying weirdly. Usually it's both. She noticed that Jess was standing on the other side of Becker in a flowery dress.

As the meeting went on, Rachel heard Lester emerge from his office and join the listeners.

"Some new policy changes are being implemented." She caught Matt say.

"_I'd better listen to that."_

"All new field operatives will be strictly military or from a military background." Matt began. "Safety will come first. No more civilian recruiting. And if anyone wants to talk about this my door is open."

Rachel looked up to Becker. His frown had disappeared and had a look of contemplation on his face. Becker seemed to be warming up to Matt as he spoke. Rachel was still wary of the man since she heard about the non-lethal weaponry he'd ordered in. After what Becker had told her about these creatures, they're going to need some lethal weapons against some. She wasn't for killing them, only if they'll need to.

"Over the last few months, a lot of you have testified to the last mission of the old ARC. But yesterday, that investigation was officially wrapped up." Matt looked directly at Becker.

Becker's face dropped. That mission was about his friends. Rachel noticed the same looks on both Becker's and Lester's faces. She would've been the same. She would be determined to find her friends, even if it cost her, her job. She bit her lips and the now tense emotion surrounding the room.

"Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn have been pronounced missing, presumed dead."

Both Jess and I looked up to Becker, who looked broken. Rachel put her hand on his arm in comfort. He looked at her hand, then up to her, then back to Matt. She didn't even know them and she was willing to help.

"I would like to make it clear today. That this means absolutely nothing. Over the years this organisation has lost many brilliant people including Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart and most recently Sarah Page."

Becker seemed to break even more at that statement. Rachel noted that they must've been close or he really liked her. He was fighting back the memories, the nightmares of those days for a year already.

"But as far as I'm concerned." Matt carried on. Becker's head tilted in interest. "This does not include Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn."

Rachel kept on watching the two men. The friends of these missing people. Lester was on his way to growing a smile, but Becker stayed frowning in surprise at Matt.

"These people could still be out there fighting to stay alive. Fighting to make it home."

Rachel smiled. He was giving everyone hope. Especially to Becker.

"I didn't have the change to work with them all as you did. But I hope that someday I will. So, today as your new team leader, I am rejecting the government's findings. We're not giving up on these guys. Not yet."

Rachel smiled wider and joined in the enthusiastic applaud. Becker looked bored and reluctantly clapped after a slight nudge from Jess. Lester turned to retreat back into his room, turning to give a small smile to Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prequel episode 5**

"Aren't these a bit big for a tracker?" Matt asked as Jess handed these black square shaped devices to the three of them.

"But they also collect data from the anomaly as part of the new com system." Jess explained. "With these in. I can monitor and record everything you say while out in the field."

Rachel turned the device on, its two blue lights flickering into life. She attached it to her belt and put the hearing device over her left ear.

"Is that really necessary?" Matt asked, frowning at Jess while fiddling with the device.

"Yeah. Of course." Becker interrupted, picking his up from the desk before Jess could get to it. "If any of us gets into trouble, everyone will know about it immediately." He copied Rachel by clipping it onto his belt but he put the hearing device in his right ear.

"Are these only on during an alert?" Matt asked.

"_Why would he ask that?" _Rachel thought. She started to grow suspicious of him, frowning at him.

"Phillip and Lester want them all on at all times. Just in case." Jess replied. Matt muttered a reply but no one took any notice. "The range on them is amazing unfortunately they will stop feeding back if you go through an anomaly."

Becker frowned deeply. "Well how is that even an issue?" he asked, glancing at the others. "Policy is strict no one goes through not for any reason."

"No I-" Jess tried to recover but Becker carried on.

"Everyone has been briefed. Everyone knows the rules. I'm going to hand these out." Becker stormed off.

Jess looked as if she had been hit in the face. Rachel looked between her two team-mates.

"I'll go and see if I can help." She muttered and jogged off to keep up with the Captain. "She didn't mean it Becker."

He said nothing, just kept handing out the devices. Rachel rolled her eyes at the stubborn man.

"Look. We all know. She just meant if someone. . ." she paused trying to reword the sentence she was about to blurt. "She didn't realise what she said until it was too late. Becker. We all know you lost your friends and you want to keep people from doing the same but sulking over it isn't going to help."

Becker just stopped and turned to her. Rachel could feel fright climb up her spine as he towered over her. But she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. She needed to keep her cool; otherwise she wouldn't be very good at her job. If she could get scared by a team-mate, then she'll be useless in the field.

He sighed. "You're right. My mind just got clouded over."

"I'm sure if you explain to Jess, she'll be fine. I would be." Rachel shrugged.

"GUYS! IGUANADON IN A BEAUTY SALON! 2 miles south of the ARC" Jess shouted over the ear piece.

Becker started running for the cars whereas Rachel just stood there. Becker turned to see why she wasn't running. He sighed in frustration and walked back up to her. He took the ear piece out of her ear and put in around her right ear.

"Wore it the wrong way love. Now come on!"

Rachel glared at him before joining him.

"_You could've told me earlier!" _she screamed in her head. _"And how dare he call me love!"_

Panic over.

They returned to the ARC, nearly in one piece. Well, everyone except Rachel. While trying to help Becker dodge a swinging tail, she ended up getting whacked in the head by it. Becker insisted on having her checked immediately after they sorted it. But she refused. And she was regretting that decision now.

"I told you to get checked." Becker sighed as he leaned against the door to the infirmary, staring down at the girl sitting upright in the bed, with her elbow on the small desk.

Rachel opened one eye and glared at him. She was hit just above her right eye, which was now covered by a bag of ice that she held there. She closed her eyes again, sighing.

"_If only you were quicker at dodging._" She thought. She would never say it to her boss's face.

It went awkwardly silent in the room for just a few moments. If she hadn't have tackled him to the ground, then he would be the one in the bed with an even more serious concussion. He smiled at her stupid but brave decision. He was going to like having her on the team. She looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly, but is able to almost shoot down an Iguanodon from the floor. His first thought was that she'd be no good and how could Lester hire her. Until he saw her in action.

"Thanks by the way." He broke the silence.

"You're welcome." She mumbled as a response.

"You were good today. Never seen anyone able to shoot like that after being hit so hard." He was genuinely impressed.

"Thanks." She mumbled again.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he checked. "You did take quite a hit."

"Yes." she sighed in frustration. "God. You sound like my mum."

Becker smiled to himself. "Go home. Take the afternoon off to recover. I'll make an excuse to Lester."

"Why?" she asked, putting her arm down and staring up at him. Her arm was starting to hurt from holding the ice to her head for a long time.

"You've got concussion Rachel." he said as if she was stupid or hadn't had realised. "I don't want to see one of my team faint in action. So go."

"Ok. I'm going!" Rachel held her hands up in surrender.

She went to get up, but tripped over her own foot and stumbled. Becker managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She smiled as a thank as he helped her stand and steady her. She had taken her boots off but she was worse when her feet were flat on the floor.

"You sure you'll be alright to get home?" Becker asked her softly.

"I'll get Theo to take me home. Thanks." She smiled back.

She dragged her feet across the floor as she walked to find Theo. Becker watched her as she left. He was slightly hoping that she'd ask him to take her home. It was his fault she was like that. If only he watched his back.

**I think I may have accidentally changed Becker's character towards the end. If I have, I'm sorry. I sometimes just get carried away with writing and forget what the characters are like. Also, I have a dodgy space bar so if you find any word joined together, I'm sorry again. Tell me and I shall correct them when I get a better keyboard. **

**Stupid college computers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 1

Rachel was in target practise when Becker entered the room after trying to find the young soldier. She was concentrating quite hard and didn't notice him enter. He leaned against the door of the target room, just watching her. She was quite accurate but fired a lot. By the frown and tense stance, she wasn't in a good mood.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

She spun towards him and fired. It never hit him. It hit the door frame, mere millimetres from his head. He stood there with widened eyes, staring at the bullet currently lodged in the wall. Rachel had dropped the gun. She had been startled by him, and instinctively defended herself. She was taught that by her parents.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Rachel put her hands in front of her mouth. "I-I didn't mean to. You just scared me. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not dead so don't worry." Becker reassured, turning to her. "But that is some sharp shooting."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Before she was startled by the alarms ringing. A creature had escaped. Both Becker and Rachel ran for the armoury. Rachel grabbed one of the small tranquilizer guns while Becker grabbed the pole with a metal wire looped on the end. **(Not sure what that is called). **

"Back up needed south corridor by lab 3. Backup to south corridor." Jess shouted over the intercom.

Rachel and Becker ran with another soldier to the destination. Only to find nothing there.

"I must've gone to the main room." Rachel thought out loud. "Oh God! Jess is in there!"

They sprinted towards the main room, with Becker leading. They reached the room in time to see Jess cowering behind a pillar with Lester standing in shock. Matt had also just arrived with an extra pair of hands.

"Stay here. Nice dragon." Jess panicked. "Down boy sit!"

"Actually it's a girl." Matt said calmly, holding the water bottle from the drinks machine.

Matt walked around the creature, passing in front of Rachel and Becker. Jess ran over while the creature was distracted and stood by Lester. Matt shook the water bottle. The creature stared down at the bottle, weary of what Matt would do.

"Here princess."Matt called to the creature. The creatures loud growling dimmed. "Come on."

Matt started guiding it towards Lester's office. Rachel carefully stepped around, keeping the gun aimed at the creature, so now Becker stood one side and Rachel stood on the other.

"Just as a matter of interest. What's it doing in here?" Lester asked.

"We'll get to that later." Matt replied, keeping his eyes on the creature.

"No no no no no. Not my office!"Lester shouted.

Matt just kept backing up into the office, still shaking the water bottle. He looked behind him for a second to check where he was going. He grabbed the bin from under Lester's desk and put it in front of the creature, filling it half way with the water from the bottle.

"Here we go." He muttered to her. "Have a drink."

As she bent down to have a drink, Matt quickly paced out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He joined us, watching from the outside. Becker put the end of the stick on the floor and leaned on it. Rachel lowered her gun and turned the safety switch on before she shot herself in the foot.

"Right." Lester started. "So there was, nowhere else it could go?"

"I was improvising." Matt replied.

Rachel held in a laugh. Where else was Matt going to take it?

* * *

Rachel was on her way to take a look at the EMDs. She had heard that they had arrived but no one was to try them until Becker had agreed to use them. Or that's what Becker had told his men. As she walked towards the target practise area, she tripped over something. She looked down to see Becker, half passed out, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You alright down there?" she asked.

"Yeah." He breathed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Matt shot me with one of the EMDs." He replied. "Dickhead."

It made her smile, then frown. "Why on earth would he shoot you with an EMD?"

"Because he didn't believe that they were effective. So he asked me to shoot him." Matt butted in as he walked past.

"He's my first living target." Rachel muttered. Becker chuckled lightly. "What? He shouldn't shoot you with an EMD. You want to come down and practise with us? Or are you just going to sit on the floor all afternoon?"

Becker attempted to get up. But because he was still dizzy from the shot, he almost fell over. If Rachel hadn't used his vest to hold him up, he would've gone straight into the opposite wall. He smiled at her as a thanks, before joining her, heading back towards the practise area. She noticed he had suddenly gone quiet.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've gone quiet. Matt blown your tongue off too?" Rachel joked.

"It's nothing. Just think about what Matt said." He replied. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, silently demanding more. "I didn't want to use the EMDs because those creatures are dangerous. I've lost too many friends."

"I'm sure they're fine. From what I've been told. They'll make it back. I bet you £30 they will." Rachel tried to cheer him up.

"They've been there a year. They won't make it back." Becker argued.

"Fine. They'll come through the next anomaly. I'll bet you 100 quid." Rachel dared.

"Fine. I'll take you up on that deal." He gave in.

"_At least I got him to smile."_ She thought.

* * *

Becker sped down the road like a maniac, trying to get to the anomaly before anything gets through. Rachel loaded one of the EMDs in the back behind Becker as he drove. Which was proving to be difficult. It wasn't long until they stopped in front of two people. A male and female. Everyone got out of the cars and surrounded them, telling them to get on the floor.

The guy dropped to his knees and on the floor in an instant, whereas the girl hesitantly got down on the floor. Becker sat in the driver's seat, staring out at the scene. Rachel noticed.

"Is that them?" she asked.

"Yes." He said before throwing the door open and walking towards them, with Rachel following.

Becker knelt down in front of the two and said: "I hope you brought me back a souvenir."

The two looked up at him and smiled. Becker pulled them up and they stared at each other for a few seconds before the girl hugged him tightly. Becker pulled the guy into the hug. Rachel smiled. She knew how much Becker wanted them back. She lowered her gun, with a few men following her action.

"Where the hell have you been?" Becker asked his friends.

"You know. Here and there." The guy looked back to the anomaly. "We would've called but the reception was terrible." That made Rachel burst out laughing. She had to cover her mouth to muffle it.

"We came looking for you." Becker said. "We sent four missions. We tried everything."

"It doesn't matter." The female interrupted. "We're back and everything's going to be fine."

Few minutes later, Rachel and two men were standing guard over the anomaly while Becker talked to Abby and Connor. Matt had just arrived and by the look on the three friend's faces, they were told something bad. By Matt probably.

Suddenly, the anomaly reopened, making Rachel and the two men jump back slightly. The two men raised their guns at it; Rachel hadn't set the gun so she kept hers down. A piece of foil flew through the anomaly. Rachel's eyes watched it fly over her. Soon, a creature roared and stomped through the anomaly. Everyone run backwards away from the creature.

Except Rachel.

She stood her ground. Setting her gun, ready.

"RACHEL! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Becker shouted to her.

As it stomped over her, she shot at its underside. Then stepping sideways quickly to dodge a foot. It didn't work. The creature just carried on stomping down the street, after turning to roar at them. Becker glanced at Rachel, saw that she was ok, then got into the nearest car with Matt. They sped down the street, chasing the creature. Abby and Connor followed them in the spare car, stranding Rachel and the other men there.

Rachel bit her lip and looked around. _"They won't bring it down in those"_

She saw a car similar to the ones the ARC owns. The owner had just parked it. She run over to the owner quickly, dragging one of her men with her.

"Hey. Can we borrow your car for a few minutes?" she asked sweetly.

The guy smirked. "Anything for a pretty lady like you."

Rachel mentally winced at him. She hated guys like that. She tossed the keys to Theo and he got in the driver's seat.

"Aren't you going to get in?" he asked.

"Nope." She simply replied.

Rachel jumped onto the back, holding onto the bars as Theo sped off following the directions Jess was giving him through his earpiece. They sped past the bin lorry that Matt was in. Becker, Matt, Abby and Connor surrounded the creature. They looked tiny compared to it. Theo slowly brought the car next to the creature. It was head butting the lorry, trying to kill Matt. No one had noticed that Rachel and Theo was there. Abby beeped the horn of her car, trying to get the creature's attention. Rachel turned the setting on her gun up higher and shot at the creature's side. It hit its leg, irritating it. It turned to Rachel, roaring loudly.

"RACHEL!" Becker shouted.

Theo sped off with the creature chasing them. Rachel had fallen backwards, luckily staying inside the truck. She stayed on her back as they swerved around the buildings and streets. Rachel rolled onto her back using the momentum of the turning. Because her hair was black along with her clothes, she camouflaged well against the car.

Theo skidded to a halt inside the arena, the creature a hairline away. Theo and Rachel stayed still where they were. If Rachel moves, she'll get caught. The others weren't far behind the creature. Rachel could faintly see the glare of torches. He creature stomped around, agitated.

"Get out of the car! NOW!" Becker shouted down their earpieces.

But it was too late. The creature stomped backwards onto the truck. Becker's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the destroyed car. He then made it his mission to get rid of the creature. Even if Connor got in the way. Which he did.

Once the creature had gone, everyone took a breath of relief and Abby turned off the sound and light system. Matt and Connor lowered to the ground. Connor went straight to Abby and hugged her tightly.

"Everyone alright?" Matt asked everyone.

"No." Becker muttered.

Matt followed Becker's eye line to the destroyed car. No one went to the car. Too nervous to see if they had survived. Which seemed very unlikely. They heard a rustling come from behind the racks. Theo stumbled out, holding his head, which was bleeding slightly. He smiled at the others, giving them a thumbs up. The field medic went to check his head. But Rachel was nowhere to be found.

"Can someone give me a hand?" a familiar voice shouted from on top of the lighting. "I can't get down."

Everyone looked up to the voice to find Rachel just sitting up there with her legs dangling off the edge. Becker smiled widely and most of the men laughed. Rachel was mad but she was good.

"I'll stay and get her down. You take Abby and Connor back to the ARC." Matt instructed Becker.

Becker took one last look up at the helpless soldier. She waved to him as if to say 'see you' as he left. He just gave her a nod back.

* * *

"So. First major mission and you get stuck on the scaffolding." Becker teased as he caught up to Rachel. The medic wanted to check her over before letting her go anywhere.

"Hey. I got out of the way didn't I?" she argued back. "And where's my £100?"

"You're not going to forget that are you?" Becker asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'. It made him smirk.

"Don't do that again." He tried to say sternly, but couldn't get rid of his smile. He had to go a different way to him.

"Don't count on it." She shouted, not turning around.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I had a Welsh speaking exam to learn for. Plus my assignment for music technology was due. And it was my cousin's birthday. So yeah**. **Sorry. **

**I know I left the main creature bit, but it got a bit long. So I thought it'd be better without since this focuses on Rachel more than anything else. **

**I once climbed a tree and got stuck. It's quite scary. I was about 6 at the time so yeah, it would be. **

**Hope you all like it x **


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 2

Rachel was on her way to the armoury to help Becker with the inventory checks before she had a break. Yet again. She got lost. She daydreams too much so doesn't pay attention to where she's going. Plus, she always turns up at the menagerie. She sighed.

"Lost again?" Matt asked as he past her.

"No." she denied.

"I've seen you walk past here three times now." He argued back.

"Fine. I am lost." She gave up. "What do you want anyway? You never help."

"Nothing. Can't I help a damsel in distress?" he smirked.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked off. Matt really got on her nerves. The first time she started to dislike him was when he shot Becker. Sure, Becker asked for it. But he didn't have to shoot him. Then as he was helping her get down from the lighting in the arena, he just kept smirking at her. She was convinced he was up to something.

She finally found the armoury about ten minutes later. Becker was still taking the inventory, frowning at the sheet. He lifted it up, looking at the underside, then flipping it back down. He seemed to be confused. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek. Rachel skipped up to him.

"Confused are we?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a few seconds. "Yeah. Can't find one of the EMDs."

"Give it here. I'll find it." She demanded.

He took the sheet off for her and handed it to her. Most of it was done. Up to the missing EMD. She frowned at it. She recognised the number of it. She'd seen it earlier. Then it hit her.

"It was destroyed earlier." She explained giving the list back.

"What? How?" he asked, taking the sheet back.

"That creature stood on the car, remember?" she raised her eyebrows.

He stared at her, remembering the moment he thought she was killed. He nodded, stiffly. Then he frowned at himself. Why did he feel like that? It felt strange to him. He turned back to the armoury wall, trying to distract himself from the memory. He's lost too many people to lose another.

An hour later and they were still taking inventory. But they made a good team. Becker leaned on the desk, reading out the list as Rachel sat on the floor, checking how many there were. She glanced at a figure passing the door. Matt. She frowned at him. He looked determined. She got up, ignoring Becker's shouts and walking out the door. She hid behind the corner, so he wouldn't see her. Abby was walking in front of him. Rachel shot up and walked back to Becker, who had his arms crossed against his chest, glaring at her.

"What? Matt's up to something." She frowned.

Becker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not you too. Jess was saying it earlier and now you. Who next? Abby?"

"He looked like he was following her." Rachel added.

Becker sighed in frustration once more. "Here. I have something else Lester wants me to do."

"Rachel!" Becker shouted, bursting through the door.

The shout made her jump and hit her head on one of the racks of guns.

"Matt may be in trouble. Come on." He instructed, before dashing off again.

Rachel glared at the direction he left in. She got up anyway and chased after him. As much as she didn't want to, she had to do her job.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find Matt in this?" Rachel asked as they all got out of the car.

"We split up. I'll take the cargo ship. Rachel you go through the cargo containers. Everyone else split up. We need to cover as much ground as possible." Becker ordered.

They both run in opposite directions. Rachel kept her gun raised in case it jumped out from a random spot. There had been no sign of it for a few minutes now. Rachel hated places like this. It took her 5 hours to get out of one before, and that was with a trail of puddles that she left after falling off the edge. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet to be a harbour. Nothing was moving. All she could hear was the heels of her boots.

"Guys. We've captured the creature. Fall back."Becker's voice echoed through the ear pieces.

"_Fall back?"_ Rachel screamed in her head.

Everything looked the same to her. Every cargo box. Every pathway.

Suddenly she heard a scream not far from her. She ran in what she thought was the direction of it. It sounded like a young male.

"Rachel. The creature is loose. Don't use the EMD. It could ricochet off the steel crates." Becker informed her.

"No. EMD unless needed. Got it." She replied.

Another scream. She recognised the scream. One of her teammates. She carried on, trying to ignore the heart ache. She hated it when people she knew got hurt. Rachel stopped. Staying where she was. She could hear frantic footsteps running towards her. Then nothing. She spun around in circles. She could hear the instructions Abby was giving to Becker.

BANG!

Something hit the crate right in front of her. She stalked her way towards the crate. She knew something was in there. She cautiously opened the crate and found a young man on his backside inside it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lowering her gun.

"T-there's a creature c-chasing me!" he shouted.

"Come with me. I'll get you out of here and to safety." She offered her hand to get up. "I'm Rachel by the way."

"D-Duncan." He stammered.

"Let's go. Stay behind me." She instructed.

He followed her around the crates. She kept her gun up in front of her, darting it around the place. Duncan was really quiet behind her. She looked behind her to make sure he was still there.

"Rachel. Where are you? We've taken care of the creature." Becker asked down the ear piece.

"Uhh. Somewhere next to a crate." She replied. She could picture him glaring out at the crates at that reply.

"Stay where you are. Deactivate the EMD. I'm coming to get you." He instructed.

* * *

Back at the ARC, Rachel jogged up to Becker in the main room.

"Jess wanted chocolate, remember?" she handed him the chocolate.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How?"

"You told me to keep the ear pieces on." She laughed as she turned back to filling in the report form.

She watched him over the top of the computer. Jess blushed slightly at him. Becker returned to the desk, on the opposite side to Rachel. Rachel saw how much work he had to do and offered to help him out.

"I suppose this is what you think of as not getting into trouble!" Lester shouted as he walked out of his office.

Becker stood up, turning around. In a bored but careful stance. Rachel stayed where she was on the other side. Out of the way. Matt joined Becker, standing in a similar way.

"Listen Lester. You need to know something." Connor intruded. "You can sack me. But you can't stop me doing this work. You can threaten me, disown me, banish me, whatever. But if I think there's a creature loose then I'm going to investigate. Ok?"

That's when it all went silent. Everyone staring at the two men. Connor got slightly nervous and started to back down.

"Since you put it like that." Lester calmly said, turning around. "You're back on the team."

Rachel found herself smiling widely. Everyone started smiling. Lester returned back to his office.

"And I want a pay rise!" Connor shouted.

Rachel burst out laughing, earning confused and worried looks from the rest of the team. Becker turned and raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

* * *

**Finally managed to write this. **

**Sorry it's extremely late. And if anything's wrong. My friends were having a debate and shouting very loudly. Plus I was distracted by the new episode of Primeval. **

**So yeah. I had some difficulty in writing this. So sorry if it's not very good.**


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODE 3

"We've got an anomaly alert in a theatre on Cooper Street." Becker explained as he jumped into the driver's seat of the trucks.

"Theatre. Cooper Street. Got it." Rachel repeated.

She and a few of her team-mates were out practising on the field. It's an idea Rachel came up with. They had nothing to do in the ARC, so she told the men of the idea and they sneaked off. Hopefully Becker didn't notice. Yet.

Rachel led the way into the theatre, meeting two of Becker's men. Rachel nodded to them.

"Becker and Abby are backstage." one of them informed.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

Rachel was just about to join them, before she heard an argument. She thought she'd better stay out of it. So she climbed upstairs to check the circle for any sign of an incursion.

* * *

Rachel walked around the stalls for the fifth time in half an hour. Becker had instructed them to stay at the theatre in case a creature had come through and they hadn't found it yet. She was getting really bored at this. There was no sign of the creature.

That was, until she heard the shout of one of her team-mates. She run back to the stage to find nothing. His gun was on the floor. She carefully picked it up. Then she remembered that Matt had called the creatures tree creepers. She looked up to see the swift movement above her.

"_That's just great."_

"Jess, call Becker. We have an incursion and one man down." she called down the ear pieces.

"He's on his way with Abby." Jess called back.

Rachel heard a faint cry from the racks above her. Her head jerked up and she raised her gun above her head. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. The crying died down to silence. After a few minutes, she lowered her gun. It must've gone somewhere else.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She dropped her gun, hearing it clatter on the wooden floor. She struggled against the creature as it tried to pull her higher. She punched the creature, kicked it, scratched it. Anything. Then she remembered that she had her colleague's gun. She pulled on the knot that she done to tie it to her waist, and aimed for the creature. She knew that she would harm herself, but at least it wouldn't kill her like the creature would.

She fired a shot. The creature jerked, sending her flying across the theatre, landing inside something. Her head hit a metal bar, knocking her unconscious.

She woke up to the sound of metal bars clashing against each other. It was bright around her. Her eyes strained to stay open because of it.

"_Trust me to land in the bloody chandelier. First the lighting in that arena. Now this."_

She hoped that her past hobby helped in this situation. She put one foot each side of the metal ring, using it to keep her balance even. She held onto the wires, using that to pull herself forward, so she could see what was going on. Abby was making the bars fall down, while Becker was slowly making his way to the stage. Abby let a bar fall on the creature, causing it to fall. Becker run up to the stage. Rachel held her gun, aiming at the creature, in case it attacks Becker. She noticed the creature's tail swing round, whacking Becker to the ground, on his side.

The creature was just about to pounce on Becker when two shots hit it bang on. Abby looked up, meeting Rachel.

"How did you get up there?" Abby shouted.

"I'll explain once I get down." Rachel looked to the ground and around the chandelier. "If I get down."

Rachel, Abby and Becker looked around, looking for anything they can use to get her down. Nothing. They couldn't find anything.

"Abby!" Rachel called. "Attach an end of a rope to the EMD. Don't charge it. Shoot it onto the ceiling just above me."

"Can the EMD do that?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I used it for revenge on Theo." Rachel shrugged. Becker rolled his eyes at her.

Abby done as instructed by Rachel and shot it at the ceiling. It made a diagonal line from the chandelier to the stage. Rachel tugged on the part that she could reach. It didn't seem very safe. It fell on Abby's side as soon as Rachel put more weight on it. Rachel pulled the end out of the ceiling and tied it to the chandelier. She wrapped the rope around her waist, looping it through her belt. She balanced on the other side of the chandelier. She took three deep breaths before jumping backwards, slowly lowering herself to the floor. She felt a pair of hands hold her waist.

"Don't worry. It's just me." Becker reassured as he helped her get back on her feet. "Lets get back to the ARC, I'll just get some backup to watch over the anomaly while we're gone."

* * *

"So Rachel." Becker stopped her leaving the armoury after putting the guns away. "How did you get up in the chandelier?"

"The creature tried to drag me to the roof, probably to kill me, so I shot it. It flung me into the chandelier." She explained, staring up at him. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Mini egg?"

He frowned at her, but smiled at her. "It's not even Easter yet."

She shrugged. "Who cares? I love them. I have like 10 packs at home."

She held out the open packet to him. He looked down at them, then back up at her. His frown softened. He couldn't stay like that with her looking so innocent. He stole the whole packet and walked off, down the corridor, popping three in his mouth. She stood there, mouth open wide in surprise. She laughed and chased after him. He could hear her run after him, making him smile wider. She tried to grab the packet back, but he held it above his head.

"You dick. Give it back!" she shouted.

"Nope." he smiled, popping the p. "Not when you call me that. And besides. You! Have ten packets. Too many."

She folded her arms across her chest, pouting. He shook his head at her and lowered his arm. She held in a laugh. Then she stole the packet back and took off down the corridor. With Becker following.

"Rachel! Becker! I will not tolerate this behaviour!" Lester shouted as they run past his office.

Rachel just giggled while Becker felt slightly embarrassed. He shouldn't have let himself act like that. Rachel pressed something into his hand, closing his fist around it for him. She looked up at him before bouncing up to Theo. Becker looked down. She'd gave him a new pack of Mini Eggs. he smiled, glanced up at her and Theo, then turned to finish the reports that Lester had given him.

**Sorry it's epically late**

**I've been busy catching up with stuff and work. (and the final of Primeval :O) I hate it when I don't have my weekend off anymore. **

**Anyway. I had fun writing the end. And there may be more of that side to Becker coming soon. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 4

The team climbed out of the trucks at the school. It was just Connor, Becker and Rachel there. Matt was on his way. Becker had the anomaly locking device on his back. They walked through the revolving door, with Rachel leading, then Connor, then Becker. It was eerie. Rachel found it strange to see a school so empty. Then she realised it was a Saturday. So it was normal.

"I've located the anomaly. It's in the canteen on the other side of the school." Jess instructed through the earpieces.

"Jess." Becker replied. "Be ready if we need backup."

"What have we got?"Matt asked as he entered the building with them. Rachel handed him a smaller version of their EMDs.

"The anomaly's in the canteen. Possibly on the other side of the school." Connor explained.

"No sign of a creature incursion yet." Becker commented.

Rachel wandered to take a look down one of the corridors leading away from the lobby. She kept her gun raised in case a creature popped out of nowhere. Becker rolled his eyes, grabbing her t-shirt and pulling her in the opposite direction. He wasn't going to have her wandering off. He wasn't even going to let her leave his side. Not without someone. She's been almost killed twice in two days. He wasn't going to risk it once again. They carried on walking down the corridors.

"Why do all schools smell the same?" Connor asked. "Like spot cream and misery."

"I quite liked school." Becker mumbled.

Rachel snorted, making him glare at her.

"Yeah. That figures." Connor thought out loud.

"What about you Matt? Rachel?" Connor asked. "How were your school days?"

"Don't remember." Matt replied.

"Oh come on. Everyone remembers school." Connor argued.

"Not me." Matt smiled.

"Rachel?" Connor moved on.

"What's there to say?" Rachel laughed. "Wish I could forget my days at school. I was suspended for months. Expelled from three of them. Then my parents sent me to the military at 14. I was a special child. With a knack of destroying and fighting."

"Wow." Connor laughed. "Hate to get on your bad side."

"Don't have one anymore. Learnt that the hard way." Rachel explained.

"Let's get this anomaly locked and get out of here." Matt interrupted.

They carried on walking, until Becker stopped them to take a look at the vending machines. There was food and wrappers littered everywhere.

"So much for a quiet day at school." Matt joked.

They searched around the area for any other signs of an incursion. Rachel noticed spots on the floor, building in size. She walked over to take a closer look, and then glanced up to see if they were drops. They were. She took off silently for the stairs. She crept up, not making a sound. There was blood trails leading through a set of double doors and another heading in front of her. Becker grimaced at the air. Only then he was noticing Rachel had wandered off. He glanced up, finding her.

"We have an incursion." Becker announced as he started running to catch up to Rachel, with the other two following.

When they joined Rachel, Matt instructed her to go with Connor down through the two doors while he and Becker went to check out the severed limb. Rachel and Connor had only just got through the doors when they locked. They tried to open it. But nothing worked. They were trapped.

* * *

"Rachel. Jess said left. Not right." Connor laughed down the earpieces.

"I'm a woman. Not very good at listening to directions. Give me a map and I can find my way in an instant." She argued back.

"Just be careful." Becker instructed softly.

Rachel was truly lost. She could hear Matt, Becker and Jess panicking over the two boys.

"Finally." Rachel sighed. She hurried up to the small sign.

"There's another kid. A girl. She in the gym." Jess spoke quietly.

"I'm almost at the gym. I'll get her out." Rachel ran towards the gym.

"Rachel, you do that. We're going to try and find these boys." Matt replied.

Rachel sped down the corridors to the gym. Only to find it locked. Rachel growled at the doors, trying to open them.

"The creature's in the gym. You have to get there now." Jess instructed.

"Yeah. If the doors were bloody open!" Rachel snapped.

Rachel pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall and used that to smash her way through the door. If only these doors had a window. When it didn't work, Rachel threw the canister behind her, almost knocking Becker over with it. The Becker and Rachel tried to best the door down. Rachel heard a cut off cry. She yanked Becker back and shot at the door. It blew off the lock and they run through. Becker and Matt run straight to the trampoline.

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

They heard a clatter from behind them. They looked behind them to see Rachel, covering her mouth. Becker brushed past Matt, going to see what Rachel was looking at. Becker looked under the stand, then he realised. He gently pressed his hand to Rachel's back and gently directed her away from the body of the girl. He could feel her shake through his hand. His thumb instinctively rubbed back and forth on her back. He made her sit down on the smaller trampoline, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Jess." Matt apologised. "We're too late."

The creature started roaring in the distance. Matt handed Rachel her gun back and went with Becker to check it out. Becker went up to the upper level, while Matt went into the equipment cupboard. Rachel jumped to her feet when she heard something crash from the cupboard that Matt was in. She picked up her gun, glancing up at Becker. A creature limped out, staring directly at her. She fired two fatal shots at it. Not caring how the creature felt, like usual. It killed a girl.

* * *

Rachel and Becker made their way to the canteen as quick as they could. They checked every corridor they passed for any more creatures. Rachel kicked the canteen door open. It was too quiet. She's broken into a school before. She should've been used to the quietness of the deserted place.

"The anomaly should be 10 feet from you." Jess explained.

She counted down as Rachel followed Becker to the kitchen area. She stayed in the main dining room area while Becker went in to seal the anomaly. Becker counted four creatures in there with him. Rachel walked around the tables. She spun back to the kitchen when she heard the sound of machines and shrieks of pain. She hurried over to try and help, but Becker stopped her. Chairs started falling off the tables.

"Get on the tables!" Becker instructed, jumping on one himself before turning to help Rachel up.

Rachel and Becker were now on opposite ends of the table. Becker started to chase after one creature while Rachel looked for more. She peered over a counter and froze, her eyes widening. Becker had just finished getting rid of the creature. He went to join her when she put her hand up.

"Don't. There is about a hundred back here." Rachel warned, quickly jumping to a different table away from them.

"Jess. We need back up. The place is crawling with them." Becker commanded.

Becker was slowly backing up across the table, heading straight towards a creature. It jumped on a nearby table, not noticing Rachel next to it. Instead of using her gun, she kicked it using the heel of her boots. It shrieked and fell off the table, and then fell silent. She walked away from that table to another, heading towards the door. Becker turned to see what the shriek was.

But he wasn't quick enough to warn Rachel of the creature behind her.

He leapt over the tables, trying to save her before she gets killed. But couldn't find her. He started to panic. He wasn't prepared to lose another teammate. Especially Rachel. He turned around just in time to be tackled by a creature himself.

* * *

Matt, Connor and the two boys were now busy waiting for the medics to come and help Becker. Becker was having trouble breathing, plus his legs were murdering him.

"W-" Becker breathed. "Where's Rachel?"

Connor looked to Matt, who shrugged. Matt looked up at the two boys and got up to his feet. "Connor. You stay here with Becker. You two can help me look for Rachel. She's wearing a similar black uniform."

The two boys nodded and started to look in the cupboards and equipment. They couldn't find anything. Neither did Matt, who had gone into the dining area. Becker was starting to lose hope. He found her amazing in the way she always got out. Matt returned with a grim look. The boys were still searching. A creature jumped onto one of the counters, snapping at the boys. Matt ran back to Becker, where he had left his gun.

"Don't. You could hit one of the boys." Connor argued.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Matt shouted.

The boys run backwards, the creature following. One of the boys slipped and the creature leaped to tackle him. Suddenly the fridge door swung open. Hitting the creature and knocking it out so Matt could shoot it. Matt jogged over to the fridge and knelt down. He lifted Rachel's head up, shining a light in them. She couldn't keep them open and she could barely breathe. Then Matt saw the large wound on her neck. She had been bitten.

"Connor!" Matt called. "Give me the salt. Quickly!"

Connor tossed the salt, looking over the counter at the scene. Matt poured the salt into the wound. She didn't react like Becker had. She was lifeless. Matt pulled her out of the fridge, onto the floor, checking her pulse. It was really weak and she was losing blood fast.

"Boys. Give me your belt!" Matt asked.

The boy with longer hair fumbled with his belt, before tossing it to Matt. Matt tied it tight around Rachel's wound. Hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Is she alright?" Becker asked Connor.

"Don't know. I think she's been bitten on her shoulder or neck. She's not moving." Connor replied.

The two medics rushed in the room, one going to Becker and one to Rachel. Connor and Matt escorted the boys out while the medic's took care of their two team mates. As they wheeled Becker out, he glanced at Rachel, still lifeless on the floor. He felt guilty for not being able to react quickly enough. He watched the ceiling go by, swallowing a lump in his throat. If he hadn't been so distracted, he would've saved her from that.

* * *

"How's Rachel?" Becker asked Connor before he left.

Connor paused, taking too long to answer. "They say she's fine. She was worse off than you. But they say she's recovering."

"How bad was it? The bite?" Becker dared to ask.

"Don't know." Connor shrugged. "They didn't say."

Becker looked down to his feet. "I could have done something."

"Listen mate. She's willing to put her life in danger for you. She's going to get hurt at some point" Connor reassured. "Go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Becker just smiled sadly at Connor, before taking his advice. He nodded and continued to walk out of the ARC. Well limp out anyway. He refused to have crutches from the medic. He couldn't get that image out of his head. The image of Rachel lying lifeless on the floor. He hoped he'd never see that again.

* * *

**Well I updated this faster than I thought. I was almost in tears once again after re-watching this episode. My mum just stared at me stupidly while I screamed for Becker to be alright. **

**Hope you like this one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 5**

"Which is easier, if they come to you or if you go to them?" the medic asked Becker down the phone.

"With my leg, it'd be easier if they came to me. But if they can't then I'm willing to walk." He replied.

Someone was put under 24 hour care and the medic had to go and help out in the field for the ARC. So someone had to watch them. Becker was the closest person to them.

"I'll bring them over in about 10 minutes. Just got to wake them up." The medic decided.

"Alright." Becker sighed. He didn't feel like doing it, but he didn't really have a choice.

He hung up on the medic and threw his phone back onto the bedside cabinet. His day off and he has to look after someone. He dragged himself out of bed, putting on a loose hoodie to go with his grey sweatpants, making it look like he didn't just get out of bed. He was hoping to stay there all day.

It wasn't long after he limped to the kitchen, when the buzzer rang, startling him slightly. He buzzed them in. Unfortunately for him, he lived on the 5th floor and the elevator broke last night. That killed his leg. He was glad to get into bed last night. He let the medic in, who dragged a small girl along with him. She had a black hoodie on with a pair of tracksuit bottoms. The plastic-y ones, not the fabric ones that Becker wore.

"Make sure she takes these every 4 hours. And this every 8 hours. She doesn't need to take the pills until 11. Also, when you apply the injection, she'll need to change her dressing. They're due at 3" The medic instructed, handing him two bottles. "Good luck."

And with that, he left. Becker put the two bottles on his kitchen counter and turned to the girl. She looked like she didn't want to be here. She pulled her jacket further around her, shivering. She caught his gaze and he diverted his back to the bottles. He turned back to her, realising he should say something.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Cold." She huffed.

"Take a seat on the sofa. I'll try to find a blanket for you." He insisted, guiding her towards the sofa with his hand on her back, like he had done yesterday in the gym.

"You don't have to." She shook her head.

"Rachel. You said you were cold. Can't have my guest freezing to death can I?" he smiled.

That got her to smile. She pulled her knees to her chest as she waited on the sofa. He found a spare duvet and gently wrapped it around her. He sat down next to her, since he only had one sofa.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You look tired." He commented.

"Barely sleep with hyperthermia. Too cold. Even with the heating on and about three hot water bottles." She giggled.

Becker felt his heart drop at that. He could've helped her. If he was quicker at warning her. He fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie. Not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to use my bed? I'm not sure if it's warm enough. But at least you could get some sleep." He smiled softly.

"Nah. I'm awake now. And will be for another 100 hours." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" he pressed on. "You'll always be welcome."

"Becker. I'm fine." She held up a hand to end the conversation.

* * *

Becker looked to the time after watching the TV for god knows how long. Almost 11 o'clock. So 4 and a half hours. He better wake Rachel up. She had fallen asleep against the arm of the sofa. He could see that she wasn't comfy, so he pulled her over so her head rested in his lap. He wished he didn't have to wake her up, he liked having her head resting there. His fingers had buried themselves in her short hair, gently combing it.

He sighed, trying to get up. The movement stirred Rachel. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and frowning.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Why?" he frowned.

"For falling asleep on you like that." she smiled, dropping her hand.

"At least you got some sleep." He shrugged, getting up.

He limped his way to the kitchen, picking up the bottle of pills that she had to take.

"I'm not taking them!" she shouted to him.

"Why not? They're to get rid of the hyperthermia." He argued.

"I can't swallow tablets." She mumbled. Her voice had lowered quite a bit.

Becker glanced down at the bottle. Trying to see if he can dissolve it in a drink. They can. He smiled and turned the kettle on.

"Tea or coffee?" he shouted to her.

"Tea." She answered.

He made tea for both of them, dissolving the tablets in the tea and then adding a teaspoon of honey to mask the taste. His mother would always put a spoonful of honey in his tea when he was ill. He handed the cup to Rachel and sat back down. She leaned against him using her back. He moved his arm around her, resting it on her side.

"Why are you so bloody warm?" she whined. He laughed at her. "What? You're warmer than a radiator at full blast."

He just laughed even more as she got comfy against him. He turned towards her slightly so it was much comfier than before. They both wished they could stay like this. Just peacefully cuddling on the sofa.

* * *

"Come on. Get up." Rachel poked Becker's cheek. They had both fallen asleep this time. Rachel was lucky to wake up in time. "I need your help."

She jumped up and bounced to the counter, whereas Becker just sleepily limped.

"Mind the chair." Rachel warned, just in time.

"What do you need my help with?" Becker asked, standing beside her, using the kitchen counter to balance himself.

"This." She handed him the syringe with a yellowy colour liquid in it. She pulled the hoodie over her head. Showing the result of her injury she had suffered yesterday.

Becker felt a pinch of pain in his chest. Her arm was extremely discoloured. Now a purple colour with harsh black spots. She had been poisoned. The white dressing covered the bite at the bend in her neck, where it met her shoulder. It must've been painful. She looked up at him after having a weird feeling he was watching her. She gave him a lopsided grin. She turned her attention to the wound. She pulled back the dressing, pulling it off completely. The medics had stitched the wound up. They didn't do that to Becker's bite wound.

"You need to squirt it in the centre of the bite." She instructed, her voice shaking.

He put his hand on her shoulder and pressed the syringe into the small hole. She moved her neck so he could see it better. The liquid poured into her neck, making her bite her lip with the pain it made. He put the syringe back down onto the counter, next to the two bottles. Rachel pulled out a bandage from the bag she brought. She was about to do it herself, when Becker stole it off her.

"Let me do it. I can see it better." He spoke softly.

He gently replaced her dressing, keeping his touch light and soft so he didn't hurt her. She noted that the medics weren't as careful as Becker was.

"Can you feel anything? In your arm?" he asked.

"Not really. I can a bit though." She mumbled.

She smiled wider, wrapping her arms around his ribs and resting her head on his shoulder. He returned the hug, putting his arms around her waist. Rachel felt safer when he was around. She knew she could count on him to save her. Becker smiled widely to himself. They jumped apart when they heard the door knock. Becker answered the door.

"Hey. I'm here to get Rachel. She needs to have a scan on her arm." He said unsurely.

"One minute." She pulled her hoodie back over her head. She grabbed her bag, putting the two bottles and syringe in it. "Thanks for everything."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed the corner of Becker's mouth. She left with the man, waving as Becker shut the door. He leaned against the door, smiling like an idiot. He could still feel her lips on his mouth. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He can't have a relationship with her. They work together. One of them will have to be fired.

* * *

**I feel slightly sorry for Becker in this chapter. Why did I write this like this? I'm so cruel and yet, I find it cute. Well I'd better get on with my media presentation I have to do. Got to do a speech about Strictly Come Dancing. Even though I have never watched it. I wish I could write about Primeval. I would definitely pass. **

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 6

Becker sat in his Hilux, waiting for a sign that Ethan was in the building. He had searched it earlier and found nothing. Only how Ethan found out where Matt lives. His men had returned to the ARC, but to be ready for when he needed them. It was extremely quiet. Until his phone blared, startling him slightly.

"Captain Becker."

"_You're formal over the phone to a friend? Who does that?"_

"Rachel. I like to be formal over the phone." He retaliated. "You never know who's going to phone."

"_Well. I'm phoning and I'm not exactly going to ask you anything special now, am I?"_

He chuckled at her answers. "Why did you phone me? At this time especially."

"_Because Jess filled me in on the mission and I'm not about to let you go all night without some food. Now do you like pasta?" _

"Yes. You don't need to do that." He argued

"_You can't catch a criminal on an empty stomach. You need your stamina."_ She argued back. _"Besides I'm on my way home from my friend's house and there's a Morrisons on the way home."_

"Rachel. Don't. I'll be fine." He reasoned

"_Becker. I won't let you. Now tell me what pasta you like, I'm being frozen again." _

He frowned. "What?"

"_Yeah. They keep the on the go pasta in a fridge and I'm sitting on the floor in front of it. Now tell me before I get kicked out of this one."_

"Tuna. You got kicked out?" he laughed.

"_Yeah. I couldn't reach a shelf" _that caused Becker to snort slightly. _"Anyway, I stood on a lower shelf, breaking it, and then running out the store."_

"Just don't end up like you did when you locked yourself in a fridge." He instructed softly. The memory still haunting him.

"_I am not that dull. Besides, it was either the fridge or get paralysed quicker." _She mumbled the last half. _"Anyway. See you in a few moments."_

Then she hung up. Becker tossed his phone back onto the dashboard of his car. He didn't mean to bring up her almost death again. He couldn't get it off his mind. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, taking a deep breath. He was starting to feel tired. The strain of late nights and restless sleep was getting to him. He thought back two days ago when both he and Rachel fell asleep on his sofa, her snuggled up against him. He wished he could do that again.

He must've been daydreaming for quite a while, since someone knocked on his window. He lifted the EMD in case it was Ethan, only to find Rachel. She smiled innocently at him, holding two steaming cups. He scrolled the window down.

"I could've shot you mind." He sighed.

"Oh well. Just add it to the list of injuries." She shrugged. "Here." She handed him the cup in her right hand. "Extremely strong coffee. Just to keep you awake and warm."

"Rachel. You don't have to do this." He refused.

"You looked after me, so I'm just repaying the favour." She explained. "Now are you going to let me in or not?"

"You're not going to take no easily are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

She copied his action. Staring at him until he gave in. He couldn't say no to her. He felt like he owed her so much.

* * *

Once again, they found themselves asleep against each other. Becker shouldn't have been sleeping at all while on the lookout. His head rested on the cold window while Rachel was leaning against him with his arm resting on her ribs, his thumb sliding back and forth. He shifted in his sleep, resting his head on his other arm. It woke Rachel slightly, who looked up and smiled at him. She lowered her gaze and spotted Ethan on the camera. She looked back up to Becker and detached herself from him before grabbing one of the smaller EMDs and quietly sliding out the car.

She crept up the stairs to the upper level of the warehouse. Where she just saw Ethan come from or go to. The lock was open, so she slowly pushed the door open, being very alert to her surroundings and noises. Ethan could pop out of nowhere and kill her.

She moved slowly across the room. She was wearing her converse today, so she was even quieter. As she walked to take a closer look at an object under a makeshift sheet, she felt her foot tug on something. She looked down to find a small, invisible trip-wire. She heard something snap as a weight started to fall. She managed to catch the weight, then realising the metronome had started. Her brain went into over-drive.

"Please don't tell me that's a bomb." She said to herself.

She looked down to her feet, noticing the scattered paper.

"_Add motion pad to the list_"

She hoped Becker would wake up soon. If not, she's as good as a dodo.

Meanwhile, Becker's head slipped off his hand, waking him up. He looked around the car to find no one. He frowned, now starting to panic. He looked back to find only one EMD. His one. He grabbed it and leaped out of the car, not bothering to shut the door. Rachel is in trouble and he was going to prevent it this time. He stormed up the stairs silently, prepared to take anything on.

"Shoot me and I'll blow you up!" Rachel screamed as he pointed his gun at her. "Mind all the traps."

"What traps?" he asked. Hoping she could give him a clue.

"I don't know but I walked into one." She replied, looking up at the end of the weight. He went to take the weight off her when she stopped him. "Don't. I'm standing on a motion pad. God knows what'll happen if I move slightly."

He looked to the object under the sheet. He stepped over the trip wire and pulled the cloth off, revealing the bomb. Rachel let out a small squeak in fear while Becker just froze.

"Becker get out. If it goes off. At least the ARC will still have you." Rachel insisted.

"No. I'm not leaving you." He said as he jumped around to the black box on the other side of the bomb. "Not this time."

Rachel stared worriedly at him as he fiddled with the small box. He touched the wires and the top of the bomb blew out a lot of steam, scaring Rachel. She shrieked loudly. The sound almost broke Becker.

"Your fine Rachel!" he reassured. "I just touched a wire."

"Then don't touch the bloody wires!" she screamed back at him, fear laced in her voice.

He vowed to get them both out. If not, at least get Rachel out. He vowed to never let her make that sound again. It was pure fear. It made him more determined to disarm the bomb. She's been hurt too many times already and he's done barely anything. He was determined to put an end to that streak.

"Cut the blue wire!" she shouted.

"It's green wire." He corrected.

"Whatever! Just disarm the stupid thing!" she was getting hysterical.

Becker choose a random wire to cut with the pliers he carried with him. The bomb blew the top off it, terrifying Rachel. But they were both unharmed. Becker had cut the wire in time. He let out a breath of relief and glanced at Rachel. She was clinging to the bomb, probably thinking it had gone off. He slowly walked over to her, putting his hand on her hand.

"You can let go now. It won't go off." He reassured.

She slowly reopened her eyes, catching his gaze. He held onto the weight as she let it go. They let it drop to the floor, breaking the motion pad. They both looked at each other. Then Rachel jumped on Becker, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her back, one hand resting on her back, the other resting on the back of her neck. Rachel started laughing in relief.

"You." She breathed. "Are one amazing hero."

He smiled wider than ever. He felt weird. He didn't know what he felt. He was just glad they were both alright. She leaned back and caught his lips with hers, her hands either side of his neck. He found himself kissing her back after a few moments of shock wore off. She didn't know what had come over her. Sure she knew she was starting to really like him, but she didn't know what had possessed her to kiss him.

His men burst in, making Rachel leap back a few steps. She looked really nervous and stayed where she was as Becker ordered his men.

"Will you be alright?" he asked softly.

"Don't know." She replied honestly.

"Want me to take you home?" he carried on, not caring what his men heard.

"If it's alright with you." She smiled softly. "I don't really want to be on my own."

"Come on. I'll walk you home. It's not far right?" he led her out.

"No. just a few streets away." She shook her head.

* * *

**I was ready to kill Becker for standing on a bomb. Although only he could do that. **

**Anyway, I have a treat for the next chapter. It's just a filler. But I think it's a treat for you lot. But, I have a huge twist for the last chapter. It'll blow your mind.**

**Hope you all like it**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 6.5

**This is just a filler. The last chapter went a bit too long. So I just split it up.**

Rachel walked alongside Becker as she headed home. The fresh air calmed her. Her car was in the garage, it had broken down just before she got to her sisters. So she could only walk everywhere. Becker had asked one of his men to take the Hilux back to the ARC for him. She was glad that he'd agreed to walk her home. If Ethan could make that bomb, he could basically do anything. Rachel wasn't the bravest of people, like Becker, who was willing to risk his life to get her out. You could say they were even now.

Becker walked close to her. He was also glad that she let him walk her home. He wanted to put his arm around her. But didn't in case it made her nervous. No. he was nervous. Too scared to even touch her in case she didn't want it. He debated in his head wherever to hold her hand.

He touched her hand, keeping the contact as he slid his hand across hers, gently holding it. Rachel didn't react. He almost pulled his hand away. Until she laced their fingers together. He glanced down at her, seeing a small smile playing on her lips. He smiled, matching hers.

They looked to the sky as it started to pour down. They both giggled like maniacs. Becker let go of her hand and unzipped his jacket. He held it over both their head, shielding them from the rain.

"I do have a hood love." She smirked at him, pulling her hood up on her leather jacket.

He shrugged. "Double protection."

"I like rain." She ducked out from under his jacket. "Especially when I've been stressed or upset."

Becker just laughed at her. He found her so adorable. She stopped outside a block of flats with a debating look on her face.

"Come on." She pulled him inside the building.

"Nah. I'm fine. I can walk home." Becker smiled, taking his drenched jacket off.

She grabbed him hand. "Come on. You'll catch a cold if you walk home in that."

He gave in and let her guide him to her flat. She opened her flat and led him in. It was like his own flat, just with a lot more colour. She took both their jackets and hung them on her radiator to dry off. He involuntary glanced at her arm. The colour had died down considerably. He didn't know why, but he reached out and run his fingertips down her arm.

They both caught each other's eye line. He glanced down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her again. But held back in case she didn't want to. She turned more to face him and stood on her toes. She looked at him expectantly. She wanted him to kiss her first. He smirked at her and pressed his lips to hers. His hand held her hips while hers wrapped around his neck again. The kiss was more loving than the one earlier, which had just been a quick release of relief between them.

They smiled at each other as they separated. He had held her up, since she couldn't stay on her toes for long. If she was in heels, she wouldn't have any trouble.

"So. My cousin gave me a stack of movies we could watch." She smirked.

"Then why don't we pick one." He agreed.

They lightly gave each other a peck on the lips before detaching themselves and walking over to the sofa. Once they found a movie, Rachel curled up beside him, wrapping an arm around his torso. He sat at an angle and wrapped an arm around her. He wished to be in this position again and he got it. They both did.

**Oh my god. **

**This chapter is so cheesy. It's unbelievable. But I couldn't write it any other way. This is about how they got together. If you didn't already figure it out. **

**And two updates within an hour of each other. **

**Now that's what I call updating.**

**Get ready for the twist in the next chapter, which I may have to split. Depends how long I write it.**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 7.0?

"BECKER!" Rachel squeaked.

He had poked her in the side as she was trying to text her friend, making her jump side wards and onto the floor. They had both fallen asleep next to each other in Rachel's bed, after about 3 hours of them arguing. All because Rachel refused to let Becker sleep on her sofa. Rachel clambered, rather ungracefully, back onto the bed, pausing to shove Becker's shoulder. But he just kept that amused smirk on his face.

"If you're going to go back to your flat to change before heading to work. I suggest you go now." she explained.

Becker's smile faltered. He didn't want to leave her. Not yet anyway. Rachel had one more day left of her medical leave, then she'd go back full time. Today was just to make sure she could fully use her arm and if they needed her then they'd call her.

"What if I don't want to?" he taunted.

She frowned. "What happened to Mr military-butt-always-need-to-be-on-time?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You need to work on your comebacks."

"I know I suck at them. But my childish ones work just as well, I have you know. It extremely fun to use them in an argument with a parent." she nodded.

Becker sat up, rubbing one of his eyes. "I'd better get going."

"Yeah. You'll be ten minutes late." Rachel added, making him glare at her. "Bet you can't stay serious."

Becker shook his head, letting the smile grow. "So what are you going to do an your last day off?"

She shrugged, watching his slide his shirt back over his head. "Don't really know."

"Please stay out of trouble for at least one day." Becker sighed.

"I did when you had to look after me for a day!" she shouted as he started to leave.

"No. What did you do after you left mine?" he asked as she run up to him before he got to the door. She frowned at him. "You plus stairs equals trouble."

"Fine!" she snapped playfully. "I'll roll on a tube of double sticky tape, roll all over my bed so the duvet sticks, then just roll around like a dead snowman."

Becker just looked at her worriedly before leaning down to kiss her.

"You do that. Now I have to go." he kissed her one last time before leaving.

"BYE!" she screamed down the corridor. Not caring about her neighbours.

She was just about to return to her bed when she caught her friend's eye, who was gawping at Becker as he walked past her. The girl turned to Rachel, her jaw still hanging open and pointed at Becker. Rachel was about to escape and shut the door when Tamsin run up, stopping her from shutting the door. Rachel sighed and let her in.

"You didn't tell me that you had a hot soldier with you!" she shrieked.

"Because he was only here because it was pouring down last night." Rachel replied.

"Yeah. And I'm dating a God." Tamsin smirked. "So why did I just see you two lip locked?"

"Just drop it Taz." Rachel sighed. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have some prison to go and see?"

"I do but Freddie bailed on me and I don't want to go on my own." Taz whined.

"So you want me to go with you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Taz gave her a lost puppy look. "Fine. Gives me something to do. Just let me get changed first."

* * *

(btw Rachel changed into a short black skirt with pink leopard spots, a block toast buster's t-shirt and a pair of purple converse with black leg-warmers.)

"Right then everyone." the tour guide announced. "Here we come to a part on the prison tour that I must warn you is not for the faint hearted. It was in here that the condemned spent their last life on earth. The soul of every prisoner in this cell is captive in these walls. The very stones around you."

Rachel looked around, not impressed by the tour. She wished she hadn't gone on it now. Tamsin was busy taking photographs of everything all because she had a new camera.

"Oh. Rachel. You should have a go." Tamsin shouted.

"What?" Rachel asked, she'd zoned out for the past few sentences. She watched the tour guide lock one of the boys in the cell. "Why not?"

The guide stared at her with curiosity before leading her into the cell next door to the one with the boy in and locked her in. the looked at the walls that were covered in words that was once what was on the prisoner's mind. Now, it just looked like someone had written random words all over the stones. She sat down in the far right hand corner and waited for them to come back. She used to lock herself in the cupboard when her mother was drunk and violent, so she was used to small spaces like this.

Then she heard a scream and a lot of banging from the guy next door to her.

She snorted. "Wimp."

Then a creature roared from the cell.

"You have to be kidding me!" Rachel screamed.

* * *

**Right, because I have had a surge of ideas for this, I've had to split it up further. Sorry if you guys don't like that. But I find that it just makes the story easier to follow.**

**The argument between Becker and Rachel at the start is similar to what my friend done with her boyfriend. Except that she kicked him off the bed to wake him up.**


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 7.25?

**Yes. I'm cruel. I'm sorry.**

Rachel could hear a lot of shuffling from outside the door and a woman calling commands. It sounded like Abby and Becker. Tamsin tried to tell them something but they just kept ushering her to the exit. Tamsin tried her best to tell them that Rachel was still in the cell.

Rachel walked round in circles, possibly making herself dizzy, but she was too focused on thinking of a way out than anything else. She stopped dead in her tracks. She reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled her phone out.

"How did I almost forget I never leave with you?" she said to herself as she dialled Becker's number. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Becker didn't have his phone on.

"Typical of you." she whispered.

She noticed a shadow walk past the small hole.

"HEY!" she screamed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she started hammering on the door until it opened. "Rich. You are a life saver."

"What are you doing in there?" he asked as she directed her to the exit.

"Tamsin volunteered me to be locked in one of those cells. Just to have a taste of what it was like. And they forgot about me." Rachel explained with a sigh. "And Becker told me to stay out of trouble."

"Ha." Richard looked at her with an evil smirk. But before Rachel could stop him. "Becker. I found a girl in the cell next to the one the tourist disappeared in. . . yeah. She's fine. . . And by the way, it's Rachel. . . He's on his way."

"I hate you right now." she glared.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay OUT of trouble not walk straight into it." Becker sighed, both of them leaning against opposite sides of the wall. He wanted an explanation but he couldn't go far with the open anomaly.

"You did and I tried." she put her hands up. "Taz wanted someone to go with her. She's scared of prisons but needed to visit one for her criminology assignment."

Becker gave her a lopsided grin and pushed himself off the wall. "Just get out of here before the bird comes through another anomaly."

"What?" she frowned.

"There are these smaller anomalies. Weaker ones. Paler ones that only stay open for a short period of time. But this bird keeps running through." Becker explained. "I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already have. So go. Meet Jones at the end of the corridor. He'll take you out."

"Will you be alright?" she asked, staring up at him. "You'll run out of charge sometime and that bird probably won't go down without a fight."

"Don't worry." he put his hands on her upper arms. "I don't waltz into trouble like you."

"I don't!" she shrieked, playfully slapping him. "Trouble walks into me!"

Becker just nodded with a disbelieving smile. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him before giving him a kiss. She still had to stand on her toes, which Becker found amusing, causing him to smile wider. He watched her turn and walk to the end of the corridor, just to make sure she found Jones. She turned to wave at him. He waved back and turned to leave. But as Rachel turned back around.

She came face to face with a gun.

Held by Ethan.

* * *

**As I said before, I'm cruel. **

**Well. I just wanted to get them two done before I got to bed. This one's kinda suckish, so sorry. You'll understand in the next one. **

**The question marks at the end of the episode numbers are just there because I don't really know how to split it up. I'm just finishing them wherever I feel like.**

**I think the next one will be super short. I'm trying to keep you all in suspense by making all the endings cliff hangers. So yeah.**

**They'll suck at length.**

**It's half past midnight. So I'm tired. I'd better go to bed. I tend to ramble about crap when I'm tried. As if my brain is slowly shutting down . . .**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 7.5?

Everyone scattered for cover as Ethan tried to shoot each person down. They had blown his cover and he didn't like it. He shot until he ran out of bullets and took off down the corridor. He wasted one on Rachel when she told him she didn't know where the anomaly was. He thought she was lying, plus she kicked him, so he shot her. He liked her. She was strong. Initially surprised at the gun aimed at her head when she turned around, but that wore off when she glanced at him. She fought back for goodness sake.

Matt had found Ethan down one of the corridors. Ethan had briefly walked past where he'd hidden Rachel, just to check no one had found her yet. He'd noticed that one of the soldiers had a thing for her. He saw them both talking down the corridor. Ethan thought it'd be fun to see the guy's reaction to her death.

Just as Matt thought he'd gotten something out of Ethan, that bird showed it's face. It distracted Matt, turning to try to attack him. Ethan managed to slip away from Matt and the bird, making his escape. Matt shot the bird once and resumed the chase after Ethan with Becker not far behind him. Ethan run out to the main room, running down the stairs. Pausing to shoot Matt and Becker once more. But once he'd gotten down the stairs, Danny, Abby and Connor were coming up from the floor below. Ethan now pointed the gun at Danny. Abby and Connor stayed on the stairs beside Danny while Matt and Becker remained on the other set of stairs.

Both Danny and Ethan recognized each other.

"Danny." Ethan whispered.

Danny dropped the stick. "Patrick."

Then Abby realized. "Your brother."

Patrick glanced at Becker and smirked. "The girl's dead. Thought you might as well know."

Becker's grip tightened on his gun, keeping it pointed to Patrick. Becker knew exactly what Patrick meant. Everyone else just looked between the two men.

"What did you do to her?" Becker growled, storming towards Patrick.

Patrick shot not far from Danny's head. Causing Becker to stop in his tracks. Becker couldn't risk losing Danny.

"She's up in one of the corridors or the cells with a bullet through her head." Patrick smirked. "Or maybe even eaten by the bird."

"Becker." Matt warned.

Becker felt himself surge with anger. "You'd better be lying!" he turned the voltage on the gun higher.

Patrick just laughed.

"What's happened to you?" Danny asked.

"You have to be cunning to survive Dan." Patrick replied. "Now just let me get to the gateway and I'll be gone. Poof."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." Becker snarled. Everyone could now see the anger boiling inside the soldier.

The bird screamed off in the distance, alerting the team and Patrick that it was still there.

It screamed again.

Then two gunshots rang out, making everyone scatter slightly. The ground now had two black spots beside Patrick where the shooter tried to taunt him. It came from the lower cell doors. But no one noticed anyone go in there. Another shot fired and hit Patrick's hand, causing him to lose his grip on the gun and it clattered past Abby, who picked it up. She threw it to Matt, so if Patrick tried to get it back, Matt would stand a better chance than Abby. Matt noticed that Becker's face had softened slightly as the shooter came into view.

Rachel held a small EMD to Patrick with a determined but vengeful look. She calmly walked towards Patrick, her gaze not wavering for a second. She looked ready to blow Patrick's head off when she had the chance. Rachel had a cut across her cheekbone, where the bullet, that Patrick had used to try and kill her, had just about missed. She also had a bruised knuckle and a scratch on her t-shirt.

"Are you alright?" Becker asked with concern.

"You could say so." she replied, moving her gaze to Becker, but not moving her gun.

"You're a lucky cow aren't you?" Patrick spat.

Rachel just smirked. "I am an escape artist after all."

"Put the gun down." Danny ordered.

"Why? He shot me, why shouldn't I shoot him?" Rachel shot back.

"Because I told you too!" Danny shouted back.

"So what? When have I ever listened to you?" she spat. A weird emotion flashed in her eyes. Anger but sadness. But also, as if she was happy.

Danny stormed up to the girl. "You listen to me. You put that gun down or I shall have to make you. Do you really want me to do that?"

Rachel stared at him, her will crashing. Danny scared her. A flashback of her mother saying that to her projected itself in her eyes for a brief second. Rachel's breath started to shake. She tried to keep her cool, but with Danny glaring at her, she was finding it difficult. Danny looked to her hand. It was shaking. That's when he realized he was scaring her.

"Now. Put the gun down." he ordered more softly.

That time Rachel lowered the gun, disarming it. Danny took it off her and handed it to Becker. Everyone had watched the scene play out with confusion. Patrick frowned with widened eyes.

"What's up with Patrick? Why is he looking at them like?" Connor asked the others. Connor and Abby had moved around to Matt and Becker.

"A bigger question is, why are they acting like that?" Matt's eyebrows rose.

Danny wrapped his arms around Rachel, who buried her head in his shoulder. Her arms holding him tight. She tried not to cry. She couldn't. Not in front of Becker. She bit her lip, desperately trying to stop the sobs from building. She managed to hold them down, but she knew she'd break down later on. Danny let her go. She stood up straight, smiling slightly at him. They looked at each other, a mental conversation passing between the two.

"Patrick." Danny started, turning to his brother. "Have you met her before?"

"No." Patrick shook his head.

"Surely you must have. You disappeared 14 years ago and she was here 22 years ago." Danny argued.

"Can't say I remember her." Patrick shrugged. He knew. He wanted to hear Danny confirm it.

"Then let me re-introduce you to Rachel. My daughter."

* * *

**Didn't expect that then did ya?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**The finale!**_

"Don't touch me! Just let me see my dad!" Rachel screamed, kicking the medic's shin.

"Not before I look you over and Lester is done with him!" the medic argued back. "You'll hurt yourself even more if you struggle."

"Don't give a damn!" she spat and punched the guard in the face before running out of the room, to Lester's office.

Rachel ran through the corridors, knocking over an equipment tray as she ran into it, causing one of the scalpels to slice her hand that was bruised. She turned her hand into a fist, putting pressure on it, trying not to cry. She closed her eyes, focusing on stopping the now throbbing pain in her hand. She heard someone pick the equipment up, putting it on the tray that they'd put right, before kneeling down to her. They put her hands in their's. she opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"Now you need to be in the infirmary." Becker said softly, helping her stand.

Once again, placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided her back to the infirmary. She tried to outsmart him by running out of his reach, but once he wrapped his arms around her, she let out a small squeak in pain. He loosened his grip. She didn't want him to hurt her again, so she followed his orders. She sat on the bed, with her legs dangling off the edge of it. He took her sliced hand in both of his, gently cleaning it first before sticking a band aid to it and wrapping it in a bandage. Becker looked up at Rachel's blank expression that was staring down at their hands.

"Rachel." Becker started, using a wet cloth to gently clean the cut on her cheek, holding her other cheek. "I know thinking your dad was missing for a year is a lot to take in."

"That's not it." she mumbled.

He stopped, taking her hands in his again and sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Then what is? Why have you gone so quiet Rachel?"

"Because. My mother told me he died 7 years ago." she bit her lip. "And then he appears in that prison, looking as if he's just lived in the wild for years. Then finding out he's only been there a year and . . ."

She couldn't finish what she was saying. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Becker's neck, crying into his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped loosely around her, so he didn't hurt her again, stroking her back comfortingly.

Danny was looking for Rachel to see if she was alright. He'd caught her in the infirmary with Becker, out of the corner of his eye. He opened the door in time to hear her say that last speech. He couldn't believe that her mother would say that. He knew the woman hated him for not being able to be there for Rachel as much as she wanted. But he tried. Becker turned his head to Danny, then mumbled something in Rachel's ear. She sniffed, rubbing here eyes with her hands before smiling at him. Danny smiled at the pair. Becker kissed her forehead before leaving them alone.

"You alright?" Danny asked, sitting beside his daughter.

"Peachy." she smiled.

"When did you work here?" he asked, smirking.

"Not long ago. When it was re-built. Only girl on the military." she smiled, feeling proud to be the only girl.

"Only girl? What made Lester decide to add you to the military?" Danny chuckled, shocked that Lester would allow it.

"He looked at my file, conducted an interview. That sort of thing. He said I'm a lot like Becker. Except I ask questions first, shoot later. Plus the minister wanted someone to assist Becker in the field. To like command the troops but listen to him and kind of stop him from getting killed." she explained.

"I didn't know you were in the military." Danny mumbled.

"I was there since I was 14." she shrugged, then added. "After I set a school on fire."

"Rachel." Danny sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" that made them both start laughing. "So. You and soldier boy eh?"

"Who?." Rachel asked. "Oh Becker."

"How long?" he asked.

"Not long." she replied. "Over night. Maybe a day. Relatively new."

"You've chosen well my girl." Danny joked, letting his arm hang around her shoulders. "I'm serious. From the few months that I worked with the guy, he's hell bent on protecting everyone. More so, the ones closer to him. I think you two will be together a long time. Just make sure he doesn't over-do the protecting part."

Rachel burst out laughing. "I've saved him more times than he has. I kicked a poisonous mutant dog on the nose for him."

"Well done." he congratulated.

"Danny." Becker called from the doorway. "You can see Patrick now."

Danny clapped Rachel on her shoulder. She was still slightly giggling. Hearing her dad call Becker soldier boy just made her day even better. Becker raised an eyebrow at her. Plus, she noticed he was always leaning against a wall or door frame. He pushed himself off the door frame and sat next to her on the bed, his arm curling around her waist. Rachel looked to the tear in her t-shirt.

"Can I go and change my shirt? Or are you going to chain me to the bed?" she joked.

"Yes. I suppose you can." he played along. "I've got to check on the troops anyway."

Rachel stood up, giving him a kiss on his forehead before walking out to the locker room. Hopefully she had a spare black t-shirt she can swap. She kicked her locker open. She lost her key weeks ago and found a way of opening it anyway. She smiled to herself when she found a black t-shirt. She threw the ripped one back in her locker, to remember to get it fixed whenever she remembers. It was her favourite shirt. She was now walking back to the armoury to find Becker or someone at least when she heard the alarms ring.

"Intruder alert. All units to corridor 5" Jess spoke calmly over the intercom.

"_I'm just around the corner from . . ."_

Patrick held the gun to her head once again. This time it was an EMD. Rachel cursed under her breath. He laughed at her, lowering his weapon for just a second before raising it once again. Rachel frowned at her uncle. Then realised he was with her dad last time she knew.

"What have you done to my dad?" she asked.

"He'll come around." Patrick taunted. "Not before I leave."

"You won't get far." Rachel spat.

"Just like your father. You know that?" Patrick shot back.

"HEY!" a familiar voice rang and Becker came charging around the corner, his EMD raised.

Patrick grabbed Rachel, holding her by her neck, pointing his gun at Becker. Becker skidded to a stop, anger, once again, starting to boil inside him.

"Ethan or Patrick or whatever your name is, put you weapon down slowly and get down on the ground." Becker commanded, trying to hide his emotions. "NOW!"

Patrick pointed the gun to Rachel's head. She glanced worriedly to Becker, who was looking at her in a similar way. He didn't want to see her hurt again. Especially by her own uncle. If he tried to shot at Patrick, then he'd risk Rachel. He slowly took his hand away from his gun, holding his hands apart.

"Ok. Calm down. Ok" Becker tried to convince Patrick.

Rachel glanced at Patrick, knowing the look in his eyes. He used it on her before he almost shot her. He would've killed her if she hadn't kicked him and ran when she had. Patrick gave one final chuckle before shooting Becker. Rachel screamed as Becker slammed against the metal wall, hard and collapsing to the floor in intense pain. Patrick made her walk forward, towards Becker. She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the sight. As they walked past, Patrick shot Becker once more, rendering the soldier unconscious, possibly dead. Rachel felt more tears fall down her face. She tried fighting against him, but every time she tried she felt the coldness of the barrel of the gun against her temple.

* * *

"Tell me how to open them." Patrick demanded, pressing all the buttons on the anomaly locker.

Rachel didn't say a word. She couldn't get the scene out of her head. She could've done something. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back, facing away from the anomaly. Patrick stormed around to her, kneeling down to try and taunt her.

"Tell me now!" he growled.

Rachel just glared at him. He slapped her across her face before getting up and mashing the keyboard on the anomaly detector. She glanced back at her hands. Fortunately for her, her father taught her how to get out of handcuffs and, her hands are too small for handcuffs so she could easily slide them out. But she needed the right moment.

Patrick calmly walked over to the door, where Abby had locked the bird in and kicked the door down. Rachel's glare followed him around the room. She slowly slid her hand out of one of the handcuffs, ready to jump on Patrick. It would stop him from escaping through the anomaly anyway, even if it did cost her, her life.

As he calmly walked towards the anomaly, she took this as the chance to strike. She ran after him, jumping on his back. He stumbled through the anomaly, with her still on his back. He tied to shoot her off, but he couldn't reach far enough. He threw her off his back and shot not far from her. She scrambled to her feet, rocks making it slightly difficult to get a grip on the ground. She run off, not knowing where or when she was. She just had to get away from Patrick, who was still trying to shoot her.

She heard crying off in the distance. It sounded like the bird she fought earlier on. She looked back to check how far Patrick was behind her. Nothing. All she saw was rocks and cliffs. She almost took one step too far and fell off the edge of the cliff. She was lost.

A terror bird launched itself over the cliff, landing in front of Rachel. She cursed and run off for life. Luckily, she quickly found a small crack in the rocks that she could squeeze into. The bird tried to get at her, until she kicked it and it run off screaming. She was too scared to go out. So she made herself comfy in the small cave.

"Looks like I'll be here for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, before Danny went to get his family out of the past, he was explaining the Burton situation with Matt.

"You just go and get them back." Matt instructed. "I'll take care of this."

Danny nodded and headed towards the anomaly.

"Danny" Emily called while tossing Molly to him. "Good luck."

"Say goodbye to Abby and Connor for me will you?" Danny asked. Then added. "Oi. And I won't forget you shot me. I'll get you back one day."

So then, Danny turned his back on the two people he'd only just met, facing the anomaly that lead to wherever Patrick and Rachel were. He was hoping a creature hadn't gotten them that quickly. He doubted it, but it could've happened. He walked through. Back into the era that he'd already spent a year in.

"RACHEL!" he called out. "PATRICK!"

* * *

**Ah!**

**It's the end!**

**And I'm horrible by ending it this way. And I'm sorry. The series ended just like that. So I had to. **

**I will carry it on for series 5. Depends on what happens during that time.**

**Thank you all who read the stories and reviewed them. I appreciate it all and I love you guys so much. **

**But now I need your opinions. **

**I had another Becker/OC idea. Set in series 3. I've started it. But not sure wherever to put it on here yet. So I was wondering if any of you would read it. Then I'd put it on. **

**And I'm going to shut up now. **

**It's like I've just written an award speech.**

**Anyway **

**Thanks to everyone**

**Love ya**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
